Conventional sport shoes such as golf shoes, soccer shoes or baseball shoes require good grasp to the ground so that spikes extend from an underside of the outsole and the spikes cut into the ground to provide reliable grasp. A conventional spike assembly is shown in FIGS. 6, 7, 7A and 8, and generally includes a base 32 which is embedded in a recess 21 defined in the underside of the outsole 20 of the shoe, and a spike member 33 is connected to the base 32. The base 32 includes a disk 321 with a tubular portion 322 extending from a center thereof and a spiral groove 323 is defined in an inner periphery of the tubular portion 322. A plurality of protrusions 324 extend radially from the outer periphery of the tubular portion 322. The protrusions 324 form recesses 3241 and peaks which are located between the recesses 3241, and each peak includes two inclined sides 3242 on two sides thereof.
The spike member 33 includes a disk 331 and a screw potion 332 extends from a center of the first side of the disk 331. A plurality of blocks 333 extend from the disk 33 and located around the screw portion 332. Each block 333 includes a curved protrusion 334 extending therefrom which faces the screw potion 332. Spikes 335 extend from the second side of the disk 332.
When screwing the screw portion 332 with the spiral groove 323 of the tubular portion 322, the curved protrusions 334 are stopped by the protrusions 324 on the base 32 so that the user has to use a tool to rotate the spike member 33 to press the protrusions 324 outward and radially to allow the curved protrusions 324 to slide along the inclined sides 3242 and to be engaged with the recesses 3241 between the peaks of the protrusions 324.
When the wearer wears the shoes, a load applies the spike assembly and the blocks 333 are pushed outward in the radial direction and the curved protrusions 324 may be guided by the inclined sides 3242 of the protrusions 324 and the spike member 33 can be easily loosened from the base 32. Besides, there will be a gap between the inner periphery of the recesses 21 in the outsole 20 so that dirt, earth and pebbles are easily trapped in the gap. Once the dirt and the earth are dried, they are difficult to be removed from the gap and this makes the replacement of the spike assembly to be more difficult.
The present invention intends to provide a spike assembly for sport shoes and the spike member can be securely connected to the base and the wearer's weight does not affect the connection between the spike member and the base.
Furthermore, the spike member includes a tapered annular portion which seals the recess in the outsole of the sport shoe to avoid the dirt, earth and pebble from entering the recess of the outsole.